In Which There are No Shops
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Mizuki goes shopping. Yay. Atobe goes shopping. They meet. They fight over a simple shirt, what more? GAKUTO IS SMART! According to Shishido, he printed it off the internet. Did he?


In Which There are No Shops

**AN:** Back from a little vacation!

* * *

"Yuuta-kun, you know what today is." Mizuki said; who was curling his hair with his finger.

Yuuta groaned, "Sunday. Oh joy." He said sarcastically.

Mizuki chuckled; I supposed he didn't get the memo. That was sarcasm! "I know Yuuta-kun, that's why we go _every_ Sunday." Maybe he did get the memo. "Now let's go. The mall isn't going to wait for us to get there."

Yanagisawa yawned, "What time is it, dane?"

Atsushi looked at the small clock located near the training room, "7:30 am." He replied.

"Why does Mizuki have to wake up so early _every single _Sunday, dane?!" He cried.

Atsushi yawned, "I don't know. I'm going back to bed." He muttered. He slowly retreated back to his "anti-Mizuki" sanctuary, meaning his room, or the men's department of the stores.

"Me too, dane." Yanagisawa yawned. He too returned to his room.

Mizuki smiled, his smile was quite evil. Almost matching Kirihara Akaya's from Rikkaidai's. Then again, those two _do_ look the same. "Yuuta-kun, I see Yanagisawa and Atsushi-kun doesn't want to come again. Let's go now before everyone starts piling into the store."

Yuuta groaned even more. At times like these he wondered if it was good that he went to St. Rudolph. Then again, between his brother, Fuji, and the evil manager, Mizuki, he doesn't know which is worst.

* * *

"Sorry boys but the store is closed for renovations." The worker man said. "The store will be opened three weeks from now. It would be bigger! Sorry for the inconvenience."

Mizuki stood there, shocked. How could they close his favorite store down at this time? This was the time when he needed more clothes! It was the season of buying! Plus he can "recruit" more boys because it was vacation.

Yuuta secretly cheered. No store! No mall! Yay, bed! Yay, sleep! He smiled a bit until he saw his sempai looking shocked... and more shocked, but now and again the other boy would make this chocking sound. Since he was nice, he decided to cheer his sempai up. "Mizuki-san, why don't we just go to another store? Or we can buy breakfast... or whatever you want." He said.

Mizuki still stood there gawking at the "closed" sign on the door.

"Mizuki-san?" Yuuta waved his hand in front of Mizuki. "MIZUKI-SAN! ARE YOU OK?!"

Mizuki still stood there like a statue.

"Sorry about this but..." Yuuta slapped Mizuki on the face a few times.

Mizuki stopped acting like a statue and rubbed his face. "Yuuta-kun, please refrain from slapping me." He said sternly.

"But you froze."

"Still, you should not have slapped me."

"I said I was sorry."

Mizuki frowned at the door; he was even glaring at it. Poor, poor door. "Come on Yuuta-kun; let's go to that other one."

"You mean the one that says "all you can buy women's clothes"? The place that smelled like rotten cheese?" Yuuta asked.

Mizuki frowned, maybe twitched a bit. "Yes Yuuta-kun, but it does _not_ smell like rotten cheese. It was perfume."

"Ok... whatever you say." Yuuta said, but he secretly said, "Rotten cheese." When his manager wasn't paying attention.

* * *

"Atobe, why did you drag me here?" Shishido asked.

"And me." Gakuto cried, "Yuushi too."

Yuushi just nodded.

"Ore-sama has to say that he has found a new store. He is quite excited about it." Atobe said.

"You mean the one that smells like rotten cheese?" Shishido said.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "Rotten cheese, eh? Are you saying that Ore-sama does not have good taste in stores? Ah?"

Shishido glared at him. "Well I'm not saying that you're the greatest person in the whole wide world, that's for sure!"

"He isn't." Gakuto pointed out.

"I know." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Wait... what does that mean?" Gakuto asked.

"Nothing. It means nothing."

"If it means nothing then why would it mean something about that something...wait... what?"

Shishido rolled his eyes even more.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?"

"Because I want them to be exercised." He said sarcastically.

"Oh."

Atobe frowned. He decided "Gakuto-Shishido time" was over. "Ore-sama thinks we should go before that store piles up with customers."

Shishido rolled his eyes for the third time, "Yeah, mice that likes rotten cheese."

"Mice don't eat cheese." Gakuto announced.

"Yes they do."

"No they don't!" (An: Some rats really don't, I think.)

Oshitari closed his eyes, trying to figure out _why_ he was there. He could have been at home, reading a book, writing a letter, finishing his homework (AKA Gakuto's), or talking with that Yagyuu person from Rikkaidai. They do have much in common after writing 15 mail messages to each other.

The two, Gakuto and Shishido, continued to argue about mice and cheese... yes, odd, but they fight for almost everything, now don't they?

Atobe was beginning to regret that he ever invited them to come. Why didn't he bring Kabaji with him? Oh yeah, Kabaji went on vacation with his parents. Now _that_ a thought.

* * *

"Ah, we're here, Yuuta-kun." Mizuki said.

Yuuta sniffed. Yup, definably rotten cheese. He tried his best not to offend his sempai by not frowning and complaining that the place smelt like a rotten dairy product.

Mizuki spotted something. He grinned. He pulled the sleeve; it was a dark purple, almost black color. "This is the one..." He said.

Yuuta just stood there wondering what he should be doing. Running away while he had the time, or watch his sempai look at an article of clothing.

"I think I'll take this..." Mizuki said. He picked up the shirt by the sleeve. Suddenly, the shirt floated... then he noticed that there was a hand holding on the collar of the shirt. He pulled. The other hand pulled. Pull. Pull.

"Give me the shirt!" He demanded.

"Ore-sama would not have you, a filthy commoner, take this shirt!"

"Atobe from Hyoutei?"

"...some commoner?"

"I'm Mizuki Hajime from St. Rudolph."

"Whatever, just give Ore-sama _his_ shirt."

Mizuki pulled it. "Never. This is _my_ shirt. I found it first."

Gakuto sniffed. "Ew, it does smell like cheese."

"No mice..." Shishido muttered.

"Ha! I win! The almighty Mukahi-sama has beaten you!" He exclaimed.

Mizuki and Atobe were still pulling the shirt. "Give me the shirt!" They both cried.

Yuuta decided to bail. He ran off to the burger stand. He was hungry... very, very hungry.

Oshitari decided to go home since he thought he was very unneeded here.

"Give me the shirt." Mizuki growled.

"It's Ore-sama's." Atobe growled back.

Soon, when the manager actually remember he owned the store, he decided to do something about it. "You boys stop fighting over women's clothing!" He cried.

They both glared at the manager. He wasn't fazed. He pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the shirt in half. "There, you can have half." He said.

Atobe frowned, "Ore-sama can't wear half a shirt."

"I can't wear half either. Give me the other half."

Gakuto shook his head, "You can wear half the shirt!"

The manager nodded, "The kid's right. You guys can wear half a shirt."

The two frowned, and looked at each other.

The manager seemed to understand, "If you hurt me or anything in this store, I'll call the cops."

The two frowned more. They started to curse... a lot. They sure do have a big and colorful vocabulary!

The manager kicked the two out of the store. "AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"Great, you got Ore-sama kicked out."

"You got_ me_ kicked out."

"At least you have half a shirt!" Gakuto said.

"..."

"...I want the whole shirt." Mizuki said.

"Too bad, Ore-sama has it."

"...I'll get you someday..." Mizuki continued glaring at Atobe as he left the mall. He even glared at Atobe's direction even though he was out of the mall.

* * *

Yuuta finished his burger. "That was good..." He said.

"Ah, Yuuta!" Fuji said.

"Aniki?"

"Since you're alone, why not go home with Yumiko and me?"

"Ah..." Before he could reply, he got dragged (literally) away from the table.

* * *

"You read that off of Wikipedia, I just know it." Shishido muttered.

"Nope! I learned! In... 5th grade." Gakuto stammered. A piece of paper fell out of his pocket.

Shishido picked it up. "Uh... this _is_ a sheet from Wikipedia."

"Uh... no it's not?" He snatched the paper, "I'm... getting a pet rat!"

"Didn't your mom say that she hated rats?"

"...no she didn't?"

* * *

**An:** I supposed that Mizuki and Atobe walked around with half a shirt... 


End file.
